Thunderkids
by NightmareCreature
Summary: Mumm-Ra has been vanquished. The Mutants are no longer a threat. What could the Thundercats possibly have to fear? Themselves! With Alternate Ending!
1. Wrongness of Time

Thundercats  
ThunderKids Part One:  
The Wrongness of Time

As the sun rises on Cat's Lair, the Thundercats base of operations on Third Earth, Snarf and Snarfer begin making breakfast for the awaking Thundercats.  
"Snarfer, Snarfer, Snafer," Snafer sings to himself. "Uncle Snarf, I think the foods about ready. Should i go make sure the Thundercats get up?"  
"That's a good idea Snarfer. You know how Wily-Kit and Kat like to sleep in."  
"Yeah. Especially now that Lion-O has defeated Mumm-Ra and the Mutants are locked up."  
"Thanks to Mandora they will be locked away forever."  
"Ahh Snarf. What is that delicious smell?" Lion-O asked as he entered into the dining hall of Cat's Lair.  
"Yes, Snarf, that does smell quite nice," Bengali voiced as he entered behind Lion-O followed by the rest of the Thundercats.  
"Ahh. You're all just in time. Wait where are the Thunderkittens?" Snarf asked surprised that Wily-Kit and Kat would miss a meal.  
"Hmm that's weird," Panthro said. "I just saw them heading this way when I was leaving my room."  
"Let's go look for them," Lion-O suggested and turned and headed back out of the dining hall.  
"Snaaaarrrrf," Snarf said slightly disgusted. "But the food will get cold."  
"Oh Snarf," Cheetara said as she turned to follow Lion-O. "You're always thinking with your stomach."  
All the remaining Thundercats exited the dining hall in search of the Thunderkittens. Snarf walked over to the window ledge and looked out over Third Earth. Off to the right of Cat's Lair was the Woloo Village. Just ahead into the forest was the Amazon Village headed by Willa. Farther to the left is the Berbil Village. Far off to the Left could be seen the top of Hook Mountain. And to the South of Cat's Lair, not in view of the window in which Snarf laid falling asleep was the Black Pyramid, Mumm-Ra's old fortress, with Castle Plun-Darr off to its right. Third Earth finally had peace.  
Away from Cat's Lair on the beach by the edge of the forest where the unicorns roam, a lone figure was sitting in the sand writing runes in the dirt. The unicorns slowly started to exit the forest and approach the figure as it sat writing. The figure was humming softly to itself as it continued to write in the dirt surrounding himself in his work . When the circle of runes was done he stood and looked at the unicorns that had congregated nearby.  
"Do not fear my dear creatures no harm shall come to you," the figure said in a soft voice that was neither masculine or feminine it simple was. Had anyone else heard the figure's voice they would have forgotten what it had said as soon as the words were uttered, such was the essence of the voice. The figure looked out towards the water and was gone. The runes in the sand slowly faded away as if there had been nothing there to disturb them and the unicorns walked slowly back into the forest forgetting what they had seen with each step they took.  
"Ahh here they come now," the unicorn keeper said as the unicorns neared the clearing in which they dwelt. "And where have you been that has kept u so long from the security of the forest?" The unicorn keeper tilted her head as she rubbed the nose of the nearest unicorn. "That is strange," she said more to herself than to the unicorns. "You have been gone for hours yet you say that you have not left the forest. Where you wondering the forest unattended then?" Again the keeper tilted her head and a confused expression slowly crept across her face. "But that is not so. You left the forest three hours past and have just now returned. How can you say that you did not leave the clearing? Hoe could you forget such a great amount of time?"  
The unicorns mill around a little excited as the keeper of the unicorns gets agitated. The keeper slowly walks to the edge of the river and sits down and thinks about what her precious unicorns have just told her.  
Back at Cat's Lair the search for the Thunderkittens has neared an end. Pumyra entered the Thunderkittens room and walked softly over to Wily- Kit's bed. She bends slightly over her sleeping form and shakes her slightly.  
"Wily-Kit," she said softly as she tried to rouse the sleeping Thundercat. "Wake up Wily-Kit." Pumyra shook the sleeping Thunderkitten a little harder. Wily-Kat slowly started to rouse and rolled over and looked up at Pumyra.  
"Cheetara?" Wily-Kit asked sleepily. As her eyes focused to the light she sat up shocked and crawled away from Pumyra. "HELP!" she cried out. "Lion-O, Panthro, help!"  
Pumyra, shocked at Wily-Kit's reaction, jumped back and stood close to the door to the room. Wily-Kat sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked over at his sister. His eyes followed her frightened stare and saw Pumyra standing by the door looking at the two of them.  
Lion-O ran into the Thunderkittens room followed closely by Tygra and Panthro. They looked around the room and saw Pumyra standing in the corner by the door and Wily-Kit and Kat curled up frightened in their beds.  
"Oh thank Jaga, Lion-O you're here," Wily-Kit said through tears. "That creature," she pointed at Pumyra, "was in here trying to capture me and Wily-Kat."  
Lion-O looked at the Thunderkittens and at Pumyra and laughed. "Wily- Kit you know Pumyra would never do anything like that."  
"Lion-O how do you know she's not Mumm-Ra in disguise or one of his minions?" Wily-Kat said from across the room, his voice shaking a little. He looked at Wily-Kit and tried to steady himself.  
"Mumm-Ra? Wily-Kat, you know that Mumm-Ra is locked in his sarcophagus and trapped by the power of Jaga."  
"What? But... Since when Lion-O?" Wily-Kit asked as she finally composed herself. "Just yesterday we had to stop him and the mutants from leaving Third Earth on a mission to the prison planet to free Luna and the Lunatacs."  
Just then Lynx-O and Bengali entered the room. "What's the matter in here?" Lynx-O asked as he passed Panthro to walk over to Pumyra huddled in the corner.  
"There's more of them?" Wily-Kit said as they entered the room. "Who are they Lion-O? Are they Thunderian?"  
Lion-O looked at Wily-Kit and Kat with confusion. "Wily-Kit, Kat, you two honestly don't remember Pumyra, Lynx-O and Bengali?" Lion-O continues while the kittens continue to shake their heads. "We rescued them about a month after stopping Mumm-Ra from freeing the Lunatacs." The kittens eyes widened with surprise.  
Wily-Kit looked at Pumyra, Lynx-O and Bengali and leaps to Wily-Kat's bed. she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Wily-Kat, look. They are wearing the Thundercats insignia on their clothes. What's going on here."  
In the corner Lynx-O's ears twitched. He turned to look in the direction of the Thunderkittens and spoke. "We are Thundercats too young ones. We were trapped in a Thundrainium mine and you and your fellow Thundercats rescued us. But that was months past. I do not see how you can forget such significant incidents as that and the banishment of Mumm-Ra and more than likely the imprisonment of the Mutants."  
"How did you hear me?" Wily-Kit asked shocked that Lynx-O had answered her question to her brother.  
"My senses are more accurate with the loss of my eyesight so i can hear quite well," Lynx-O said in reply.  
"This is some trick. I know it. There is something wrong here and you have somehow gotten Lion-O and the others under your spell," Wily-Kat said as he leaped from his bed and grabbed his and his sister's hover boards and tossed Wily-Kit hers. "I won't let you take Wily-Kit and i will free Lion-O and the others." He jumped on his board and flew out the window and out towards Hook Mountain.  
"That was strange," Lion-O said as he turned to his fellow Thundercats. "We must go after them and bring them back here and find out why they are acting the way they are towards the three of your," he said. "Lynx-O, Pumyra, Bengali, my apologies for how they acted towards you. I think it best if you stay here while we go and find them."  
"I agree Lion-O," Bengali said as he helped Lynx-O and Pumyra out of the room. "We shall remain here and protect Cat's Lair. Who knows who is causing the Thunderkittens to act so strangely and they might just try and attack while you are out."  
"Good idea. We will be back shortly." With that Lino-O, Panthro, Cheetara, and Tygra left Cat's Lair in pursuit of the Thunderkittens.

Stay tuned for more.


	2. Misplacing the Past

Thundercats  
ThunderKids Part Two:  
Misplacing the Past

The lone figure walked slowly and purposefully through the woods toward the Cat's Lair. The figure was cloaked in a long robe of an indefinite color. One would think it a black darker than midnight, while another would think it a white beyond emptiness, while yet another would swear there was nothing there at all. Its strides were slow and unhurried. It seemed to have all the time in the world to do what it wanted. As it walked the creatures of the forest stopped their noises and made way for it to pass. Nothing dared get to close to the emptiness that was the figure. As it neared the Cat's Lair it started to hum to itself in its soft and lilting voice. All the animals were struck quiet at the sound of its voice yet none knew where it came from. The figure finally emerged from the forest to the light of late afternoon. It walked closer to Cat's Lair before stopping and staring straight into the eyes of the head.  
"Thundercats," it called in its soft voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Come out Thundercats and face your destiny."  
  
Inside Cat's Lair at the control center, Pumyra, Lynx-O and Bengali sat around the screen and stared at the strange figure that had issued the challenge. The figure on the screen was unsubstantial and lacked a definite dimension. The Thundercats zoomed in on it for a closer look yet the nearer they got the more blurred and indefinite it became.  
"Hmmm," Lynx-O said more to himself than to his companions. "I wonder how she got so close to Cat's Lair without the defenses picking her up?"  
"Her?" Bengali asked looking at Lynx-O with surprise. "How do you know that it's a female?"  
"There are slight subtleties in her voice that gives it away. She hides them well with mysticism though. She has a strange aura around her."  
"I wonder who she is and what she wants," Pumyra said.  
"Well she seems to want to face the Thundercats," Bengali replied.  
  
The lone figure waited patiently in front of Cat's lair. It seemed neither irritated at the length that it was kept waiting nor pleased that the Thundercats were proving to be cowards.  
"Thundercats," it called out again. "Make this easier on yourselves and come out here and face me or I shall be forced to bring this to you." It continued to look straight ahead and pulled back on the hood that shielded its face from the eyes of others. Long golden hair flowed from under the hood. The hair fell over its face once again obscuring it from sight. The golden perfection was flecked with black and streaked with white here and there.  
  
"It looks sort of like Cheetara," Pumyra said with distaste. She harbored a hatred for her fellow female companion. Her anger began to rise as she thought about Cheetara and how things had changed since their meeting.  
"But it is not," Lynx-O replied his ears twitching slightly. "Her voice pattern is different from that of Cheetara's, even with the mysticism that she employs. However, there is a slight likeness to it."  
"That is not Cheetara," Bengali said in her defense. "We all know that she is out with the others looking for the Thunderkittens."  
"She could easily outrun the Thundertank and double back here without the others noticing," Pumyra said still determined that it was Cheetara.  
"Stop this nonsense," Lynx-O said. "We are all friends here. We have vowed to protect one another no matter what yet here we are trying to turn ourselves against our rescuers. Do not forget that we would still be trapped in the Thundrainum mines had it not been for our fellow Thundercats." With that said all nodded in agreement and turned their attention back to the screen to see that the figure was still standing, waiting.  
  
"Well Thundercats, you had your chance," it said as it flung the robe from around it to reveal a definite female figure wearing an all black jumpsuit with the Thundercat insignia blazing on her chest. "Now I shall be forced to come to you." She slowly made her way toward Cat's Lair.  
  
"She's a Thundercat?" Pumyra cried out in surprise.  
"Impossible," Bengali supplied.  
  
The female stood in front of the blast doors at the base of Cat's Lair and started tracing runes on the doors with her finger. The runes appeared in an amethyst color as she wrote them. When she finished they glowed red hot before disappearing. She placed the palm of her right hand on the doors and they exploded inward. She walked into the holding bay while the smoke continued to rise. She passed the Feliner which had been damaged slightly from the explosion.  
  
Pumyra, Bengali, and Lynx-O jumped out of their chairs as the blast doors were destroyed and ran through the halls towards the holding bay. As the rounded the final turn leading into hall in which the holding bay was on a section of wall exploded in front of them. A piece fell across the hall and hit Lynx-O in the temple and felled him.  
As the smoke started to clear a shadowed figure emerged from the wreckage of the wall and looked at the fallen Thundercat. "Awww," she said in mock sympathy. "How sad. The blind one is already out of commission." She then turned her attention to the remaining Thundercats. "Well look at you two," she said looking more at Bengali than Pumyra.  
"The others will be back here shortly," Pumyra said weakly. "This shall not be as easy as you think."  
"The others," the female laughed at that. "They are too busy chasing after your beloved Thunderkittens to make it here in time to stop your destruction." The way she said that last statement seemed more directed at Pumyra than at Bengali whom she could not seem to keep her attention off of. "Look at you Bengali," she said with a sly smile on her face.  
"Who are you," Bengali asked slightly perturbed by the attention that this being was giving him.  
"I told you. I am your destiny. I am Leona," she howled and knocked down Pumyra and Bengali. She slowly made her way to the fallen Thundercats. As she neared Pumyra a devilish smile spread across her face and she placed her right foot on her chest. "Now begins the destruction of the Thundercats."  
  
Stay tuned for more.


	3. Corrections of the Future

Thundercats  
ThunderKids Part Three:  
Corrections of the Future  
  
Far away from Cat's lair, Lion-O and the other Thundercats were out searching for WilyKit and WilyKat. Panthro, Lion-O, Tygra, Snarf and Snarfer were riding in the ThunderTank, while Cheetara was out scouting elsewhere. As they neared the Berbil Village Lion-O decided to stop and ask the Berbils if they had seen the ThunderKittens. As the ThunderTank slowly rolled to a stop the Berbils came out of their huts to welcome the Thundercats.  
"Hello Lion-O," RoBear Bill said to the Lord of the Thundercats as he emerged from the ThunderTank. His voice the metallic clang and twang of electronics.  
"Hi there RoBear Bill," Lion-O said in reply to the Berbils leader.  
"You seem troubled Lion-O," RoBear Bill continued.  
"Yes, RoBear Bill. We are out looking for the ThunderKittens, WilyKat and Kit. You wouldn't have seen them would you?" the Lord of the Thundercats asked slightly worried.  
"No, Lion-O we haven't. They haven't come this way but if we see them we will tell them to head back to Cat's Lair."  
"Thanks, RoBear Bill. Have you noticed anything unusual lately? The ThunderKittens were acting a little weird when they left," Lion-O continued as his worry continued to rise.  
"No Lion-O. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened."  
"Thank you again RoBear Bill," Lion-O said getting slightly agitated that the ThunderKittens were still lost. "Well we will be on our way now. We have to find the ThunderKittens."  
"Of course Lion-O," RoBear Bill said as Lion-O turned to leave. "Wait Lion-O," he called after the lord of the Thundercats.  
"Yes RoBear Bill," Lion-O said as he turned around. Hope of news forgotten was very evident in his voice. "Did you forget something?"  
"Just that your fellow Thundercats were here earlier looking for you. They came up and asked if you and the rest of the Thundercats had been here yet. They didn't mention the ThunderKittens though. They said that they would meet up with you later. Good luck finding the ThunderKittens."  
"Others, RoBear Bill?" Lion-O asked surprised. "Yes Lion-O. There were three of them. Two males and one female. They seemed very determined to find you and the others." "That's strange. Lynx-O, Pumyra, and Bengali said that they were going to stay at Cat's Lair and guard it from attack," Tygra said as he listened shocked that they would leave the Cat's Lair unattended.  
"It wasn't them Master Tygra," RoBear Bill said. "It was a different group of Thundercats." The Thundercats stared at RoBear Bill in disbelief.  
"What other Thundercats RoBear Bill?" Panthro said stepping forward.  
"We don't know Lord Panthro. There were three of them and they asked for Lion-O and then left. We thought it strange that they wouldn't stay longer but they seemed to be in a hurry just like you are."  
"Something's not right," Snarf said as he stood on his tail and looked around. "Three extra Thundercats?"  
"That seems to be the Berbils story Uncle Osbe--- I mean Uncle Snarf," Snarfer said correcting himself as Snarf gave him a displeasing look.  
"Well thank you for that information RoBear Bill," Lion-O said as the other Thundercats were already getting back in the ThunderTank. "Keep a look out for the ThunderKittens for us RoBear Bill," Lion-O added as the ThunderTank pulled away.  
  
On the other side of the forest Cheetara was running towards the Wooloo Village. She had just visited the Amazons and Willa. They had no new information on the whereabouts of the missing ThunderKittens.  
"No Cheetara," Willa had said when asked if the ThunderKittens had been through the forest. "We have not seen the young ones that you seek."  
"Thank you Willa," Cheetara had said as she thought of where to check next for the missing ThunderKittens.  
"Cheetara wait," Lilith had said as she closed in on the speedy Cheetara as she was leaving the Amazon Village. "I'm sorry to stop you like this I know that you are searching for the missing ThunderKittens but I thought that you should know something."  
"Yes Lilith," Cheetara said as she slowed to a halt to talk to the Amazon maiden.  
"Well, I'm surprised that Willa didn't remember this but there were a group of Thundercats here earlier looking for Lion-O and the other Thundercats."  
"A group of Thundercats, Lilith?" Cheetara said surprised at the news she had received from the Amazon maiden.  
"Yes, two of them. They were a little older than WilyKat and Kit. They didn't say anything about the other ThunderKittens though. Maybe that's why Willa didn't say anything. Maybe she thought that they had been here before you and were just trying to give Lion-O their news."  
"Lilith," the speedy Cheetara said as she halted Lilith from leaving. "Did you happen to recognize who the Thundercats were?"  
"Why no Cheetara. They just came through asked about Lion-O and left. I didn't get too good of a look at them." Lilith struggled to think of further details to give Cheetara. "I'm sorry Cheetara but I really don't remember too much about them. It's like it was just a dream or a memory from long ago."  
Cheetara looked at her Amazon friend a little worried. She placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for the information Lilith. I will make sure Lion-O knows about it when I see him."  
"Take care Cheetara," Lilith said as she was already retreating into the trees back to the Amazon village.  
Now Cheetara was headed out to look once more for the missing WilyKit and WilyKat. Lilith's words kept resounding through her head as she neared the Wooloo Village. Two different ThunderKittens? She slowed down as she got close to the edge of the forest. Her sixth sense started to act a little weird. She walked a little farther before turning around to look back to where she had just come through the forest. Something in the forest seemed to be calling her back. She looked over her shoulder at the Wooloo Village. She headed slowly back into the forest keeping all her attention on her surroundings.  
A snicker came from behind a cluster of trees. The branches rustled towards her right. Cheetara turned to look in the direction of the sound just to hear the snickering from behind her. As she slowly turned around trying to identify just where the laughter was coming from the branches above her head started the shake.  
Cheetara leapt back to avoid any trap that may come from above her. When she landed her left leg was suddenly jerked from under her and she soon found herself hanging upside down. She could hear the laughing again this time it was getting louder and closer to her. As she swung helpless she saw the branches in front of her start to move. "Ok," she said mustering as much courage as she could manage. "You've had your fun WilyKit and WilyKat. Now it's time to return to Cat's Lair."  
The laughter stopped for a second only to return louder and heartier. The branches in front of her parted and out stepped two figures no older than the missing ThunderKittens. They each wore a black jumpsuit with the Thundercat's insignia in blazing red on their chests.  
"WilyKit," the one on the left said with a laugh. She had short- cropped brown hair and her eyes belied her youth.  
"WilyKat," the right one said with as much humor as his counterpart. His hair was of a medium length and spotted. The two stood on either side of the hanging Cheetara. "I thought you were supposed to be fast," the male said as he pushed her towards his female counterpart.  
"And I thought that you were supposed to have an uncanny sixth sense," the female said as she laughed and pushed Cheetara back towards her companion.  
"Who are you two?" Cheetara said growing frustrated that she was being ridiculed by the two cubs.  
The two laughed as they continued to push Cheetara back and forth. They kept up their little game for a little while before replying to the question.  
"I am Oclian," the male said. "And this is Pampiana," he said as he pointed to his companion.  
"Yes," Pampiana said with a mischievous smile on her face.  
"You two are the ones who were at the Amazon Village looking for Lion- O weren't you?" Cheetara said with a hint of anger growing in her voice.  
The twins looked at each other surprised. They seemed to talk to one another without saying a word. They both turned to look at the prone Cheetara before holding their private conversation again. Finally, Oclian looked at Cheetara and gave her a swift right hook to the rib cage. "Yes," he said smiling from the visible pain he had inflicted on the helpless Cheetara. "We were at the Amazon Village."  
"However," Pampiana said as she herself gave Cheetara a few blows of her own. "We are surprised that Willa could remember such an encounter," she punctuated the last word with a swift kick to Cheetara's spine. The helpless Thundercat cried out.  
"Yes," the male twin said as he continued his torture on Cheetara. "It is amazing that she was able to remember anything of that meeting," he stopped in mid swing and gave his sister a look. Once again they seemed to have their own little conversation going without a word said.  
Cheetara gave a quiet sigh of relief for a stop in the pain, however short it was. She hung there in the forest helpless while the two cubs beat her and mocked her. She was surprised at how strong the two of them were for how young they were. Or seemed. She opened her mouth to give them a sharp retort. But as soon as she was about to start to talk Oclian gave her a sharp kick to the temple knocking her unconscious.  
"There must be someway that they remembered even through the magic," Oclian said to his sister.  
"Yes, but how?" she asked amazed that such a thing was possible. "The only way that they would have been able to remember was if they hadn't been in our presence during our visit."  
"But they still would not be able to remember too much," Oclian replied getting upset that news of their passing had made it to the now unconscious Cheetara.  
"Well all that she did know," Pampiana said indicating the still hanging Thundercat. "Is that we were there. She thought us the ThunderKittens."  
"Yes, so maybe we are still safe," Oclian said calming down slightly.  
"You have to admit brother that it is funny that she thought us our parents."  
"Yes sis that is something to consider," he said as he slowly cut the prone Cheetara from the tree and drug her body behind the cluster of trees that they had hidden behind and put her on a hoverboard and carried her from the forest to the south.  
  
Stay tuned for more. 


	4. Revealing of Ties

Thundercats  
ThunderKids Part Four:  
Revealing of Ties

Lion-O and the Thundercats left the Berbil Village and kept heading west towards Hook Mountain. They rode in silence all contemplating what RoBear Berbil had told them. All the Thundercats were sullen and intent on finding the ThunderKittens before the _other_ Thundercats had a chance to. Lion-O ran his hand idly over the sword of Omens. The eye was closed and Lion-O turned his attention back to the matter at hand.  
We will find them Lion-O," Tygra said seeing the distress on Lion-O's face.  
"Yes Tygra of that I am sure," the Lord of the Thundercats replied to his friend. "It's the others that RoBear told us about that _I_ am worried about. They seem intent on finding me for whatever reason that may be."  
"It could just be more survivors from Thundera," Panthro said with more conviction than even he was sure of.  
"That could be Panthro," Lion-O said half distracted. "But if that _were_ the case then why wouldn't they have told RoBear their intentions? This doesn't seem right."  
"You're not thinking that Mumm-Ra has something to do with this do you Lion-O?" Tygra asked, speaking the fear that they all shared.  
"I'm not sure Tygra. It could be any number of creatures of space or third Earth that we have yet to meet. The memory loss of the ThunderKittens is what is still bothering me," he admitted.  
"Only person I know that can do that is," Panthro started.  
"Alluro!" Tygra said with clear distaste. "Why didn't we see it before?" he asked out loud. "The Lunatics!"  
"Impossible," Lion-O interjected. "They are locked away on the prison planet. If they did escape Mandora would have notified us."  
"Alluro's mind control is strong Tygra," Panthro added trying to calm his fellow companion down. "But I doubt even he can control the ThunderKittens all the way from the prison planet."  
"Not without some kind of help," Lion-O said. "And to my knowledge there is no one on the prison planet that can enhance powers that greatly." They all took a moment to contemplate this. They continued on in silence for a while, no one quite sure what to say.

Hook Mountain loomed overhead as the ThunderTank slowed to a halt. The sun of Third Earth was slowly setting off to the west, where Cheetara had taken off. The Thundercats slowly got out of the ThunderTank and started the hike up Hook Mountain. They climbed farther and farther up the mountain, the whole time in complete silence. The pall of despair had fallen over all of them. So intent on their destination they were that they didn't notice the figure following them from a ridge to their right. The figure slowly followed their progress up Hook Mountain.  
"We should be nearing the Snowman's cave," Lion-O said breaking the long silence. They noticed a creature bounding towards them. They all stopped in anticipation of an attack. The creature's pace was steady and headed straight for the awaiting Thundercats. As the creature grew closer its form was definitely feline. It pounced and landed on Lion-O pinning him to the ground.  
"SnowMeow," Lion-O said with joy to see the Snowman's companion. SnowMeow was busy greeting the Lord of the Thundercats with excessive licking. The other Thundercats visibly relaxed at the recognition of SnowMeow.  
The figure stood watch over the Thundercats as they were greeted by the snow cat. He was concentrating hard on the scene as if he were manipulating it. The Thundercats helped their leader up and followed SnowMeow to what they believed would be the Snowman of Hook Mountain. The figure released whatever control he had on the snow cat and walked into the cave behind him. He sat down and waited for the arrival of the Thundercats. On the right side of him on the floor lay a sword of enormous power. He ran his hand over it as if caressing a loved one. There was a quick flash in the hilt and then nothing. A smile crept across the face of the awaiting figure. He picked the sword up and placed it in its hilt on his hip.

At Cat's Lair, Leona was standing over an injured Bengali. Both Pumyra and Lynx-O lay unconscious. Bengali tried to move away from the female but was halted when she kicked him in his side. He moaned and stopped moving. He looked over at Lynx-O worried about his fellow Thundercat and mentor. He then looked at Pumyra laying no more than ten feet from him, her eyes shut and her breathing very slow.  
"Oh don't worry about them," Leona said almost compassionately. "They are alive. A little worse for wear but they are alive."  
"Why," Bengali strained to talk. His side was killing him from where Leona's blow had landed.  
"Why what?" she asked slowly stooping beside Bengali and checking his injuries. "Why attack you and your fellow Thundercats?" Bengali opened his mouth to talk but was stopped when Leona placed her finger to his lips. "You shouldn't talk. You are too injured for that right now." Bengali nodded in affirmation that he understood and yes to the question his _captor?_ asked.  
"Well that is quite simple my dear Bengali," a smile came across her features. The smile made Bengali nervous. "We were sent here to kill you." The way that she so coldly stated that made Bengali even more uneasy in his current position. "Oh don't worry," she continued reassuringly. "You won't die just yet. Your death will not be here but in Aelurus' palace."  
Bengali looked at her with a questioning look. She looked back but offered no more information. After ascertaining that he would survive long enough to get to wherever it was that he was to be taken she left him laying there helpless. He thought about the others and wondered why they hadn't returned yet. Surely the Sword of Omens had let Lion-O that they were in danger. _Or could Leona somehow stopped the sword from seeing the actions at Cat's Lair,_ he thought to himself. _Where were the other Thundercats?_ The thought kept coming to his mind. _Were they captured as well? Had she had help in getting them all? Were the ThunderKittens alright?_ These and many more questions plagued Bengali as he lay there not sure of what to think.  
Leona roamed the halls of Cat's Lair. She made her way to the command center and sat in front of the console. She opened a com-link and entered in a set of numbers.  
"Oclian," she said when she had finished.  
"Ahhh," Oclian said as his face appeared on the screen in front of Leona. "Well it's about time you took over the Cat's Lair," he said mockingly.  
Leona laughed at his jest. "I had control for quite some time _cub_," she added teasingly. "I was just catching up with dear old dad."  
"Oh a real family moment eh?" he replied back. "Well that's about as amusing as being called your parents," he said back with a smile on his face.  
"She mistook you and Pampiana as the ThunderKittens?" Leona asked laughing at the idea. Oclian nodded on the screen. "Well they don't seem to be as bright as we were told."  
"Yes, well these are no match to what the others are going to have to face."  
"What that toy Sword of Omens? Their leader is no match for Jaguarondi."  
"Yes, a direct descendent of the great Lord Jaga," Oclian said with a grin. "Aelurus will be pleased."  
"Moreover her father Mumm-Ra will be pleased and we will finally be able to rid New Thundera of those wretched Mutants. To think that our parents would allow the Mutants to have control of New Thundera while they sat in peace on Third Earth," Leona said with clear distaste.  
"There will be plenty of time for retribution Leona," Oclian assured her. Just get them to Aelurus' Palace. I'm still waiting for word from the others. So far we have Cheetara, Pumyra, Bengali, Lynx-O and the ThunderKittens."  
"Do you think we should help the others?" Leona asked a little worried about their chances against the remaining Thundercats. "I mean Jaguarondi will have no problem with Lion-O," she said the name of the Lord of Thundercats as if it were acid. "But Panthro and Tygra will not be as easy to defeat."  
"I doubt that Tygra will hurt his own little sister," Oclian said with a laugh.  
"True but there are the Snarfs."  
At this Oclian laughed uncontrollably. "You think that the Snarfs will be a problem? You must really be getting soft."  
"Not soft," she replied with a hint of anger. "Just cautious. I'm just worried about the success of this venture. It would be a great embarrassment not only to us but the name of the Thundercats to be beaten by the likes of _these_ traitors to the name."  
"There will be no failure Leona," Oclian said calmly. "Don't worry. Jaguarondi will not fail. He wouldn't be the Lord of Thundercats if he weren't capable to deal with situations such as this."  
"Yes but Lion-O," she started. "You're right. There is no comparison. For New Thundera."  
"New Thundera," with that his image vanished from the screen.  
Leona stood and went back to the Thundercats and got ready to leave Cat's Lair and go to Aelurus' Palace.

Oclian and Pampiana walked on either side of a hoverboard and guided it towards Aelurus' Palace. They had emerged from the forest and had headed farther south until they had entered the desert surrounding the palace. They neared one of the four obelisks that surround the palace. The palace was a black pyramid in the middle of the desert. It rose well above their heads as they got closer. The power from the Black Pyramid could be felt in the air around them.  
Cheetara lay motionless on the hoverboard that the twins had between them. She stirred slightly as they were almost upon the pyramid. She looked in fear as she realized that she was being led right into the very heart of Mumm-Ra's tomb. She looked to either side and was surprised to see the ThunderKittens guiding her.  
"WilyKit," she said barely audible. "WilyKat," she said a little louder. "Why?" The two figures on either side of her looked down at her and then back at the Black Pyramid. In the brief moment that she saw their faces she realized that they weren't the ThunderKittens but the two that had jumped her in the forest. "Mumm-Ra," she said before slipping back into unconsciousness.  
"She spoke his name," Pampiana said a little worried.  
"Don't worry about that sis. We know that she knew who he was. Don't forget they were once allies long ago before betraying him and banishing him with the help of Mandora," Oclian laughed as he said the name of the police officer.  
"Yes, and for that they must pay." They continued in silence through the Black Pyramid and awaited the arrival of Leona and the others.

SnowMeow stopped in front of the mouth of a cave and lay by the entrance. The Thundercats looked at each other before walking into the cave of the Snowman of Hook Mountain. As they entered a single figure could be seen in the shadows of the cave. The Thundercats slowly approached.  
"Stop right there Lion-O," the figure in the shadows said. As if compelled by the figure's will the Lord of the Thundercats stopped in his tracks. The others dared not move. The figure stood and walked slowly into the light. The Thundercats all gasped in recognition of who stood before them.  
"Jaga!" Lion-O said in shock to see his old mentor alive and _young?  
_"Foolish boy," the figure said. "I am not my grandfather. But it is good that you recognize who you are dealing with."  
"Grandfather?" Tygra asked in surprise. "But no one survived the destruction of Thundera but us."  
"Do you so quickly forget your comrades Pumyra, Lynx-O and Bengali? They too escaped. There were more survivors than you at first believed _Lord_ Lion-O," the figure said the word with hatred apparent in his voice.  
"If you are Jaga's grandson then why go through all this to talk to us? We would have welcomed you into Cat's Lair as we did with the other," Lion-O replied.  
"But you see boy, I am not here to _talk_. We are here to destroy you." As he said that two figures emerged from the shadows on either side of the Thundercats. They each dropped a bundle to the floor. As the bundles rolled into the light the Thundercats could see that they were Snarf and Snarfer.

Stay tuned for more.


	5. Confronting the Present

Thundercats  
ThunderKids Part Five  
Confronting the Present

The Thundercats stood shocked to see their companions, Snarf and Snarfer, lying helpless and unmoving in front of them. Lion-O took a step forward but quickly backed away when something very hard and very solid flew past his head. All eyes were on the prone Snarfs. Both Panthro and Tygra let their hands slip idly to their belts where their weapons were kept. Panthro slowly took out his nun-chucks and held them at the ready. In the same instant Tygra had his bola-whip out and was ready for action. With a flick of his wrist, Panthro's nun-chucks let out some small spheres that, when they struck the ground, let out a dense smoke. Tygra wrapped his bola-whip around himself, giving him the power of invisibility, and under the smokescreen both Thundercats ran forward and rescued their companions.  
"Now let's see how well you fare without hostages," Panthro said issuing a challenge to the figures before them when the smoke had finally cleared.  
"You _really_ believe that we couldn't have stopped the two of you from rescuing those two?" Jaga's grandson asked. "Your puny tricks are nothing compared to the powers we hold."  
"Yes," a female voice said from the shadows. "You shall not be able to stop _us._" She threw a ninja star to her left and it stuck in the wall. A shadow seemed to be pinned. Slowly Tygra's form could be discerned in the darkness. "Don't think that I didn't know you were Tygra," she said his name with a sense of familiarity.  
"No," he said as he tried to loose himself from the cave wall. "It cannot be." The shock was evident in the Thundercats voice.  
"Yes it can. And it is," the female figure stepped into the light. When she was in clear view, Tygra let out a gasp. The female laughed at his astonishment. "Yes dear brother it is I."  
"Brother?" both Lion-O and Panthro said in shock.  
"Margarie," Tygra said softly. "I thought you died back on Thundera."  
"You could only wish. I survived that unfaithful day, no help to you. I barely made it off the planet with my life. Why would you leave me there to die? Was it so that you could get away and take over some world letting the Mutants have ours?"  
"I didn't want to leave you Margarie. I had to. I had to protect Lord Lion-O," Tygra, still stuck to the wall, nodded his head to the Lord of the Thundercats.  
"It's futile to struggle Tygra," Margarie said with a smile on her face. "These stars are laced with Thundrainium. So just relax you won't feel a thing." With that she lunged at him. Tygra lifted his right leg and gave her a swift kick to the midsection. He slumped back feeling the effects of the Thundrainium.  
"Tygra," Panthro said worried for his companion. He rushed across the length of the cavern to rescue him.  
The other figure hidden in the shadows ran across the length of the cave and tackled Panthro before he could help his comrade. The two rolled away from one another and stood at the ready. Panthro was shocked that the figure was able to take him down so easily. The figure looked at Panthro with a sly smile on its face.  
"And what twisted relation do you claim?" Panthro asked the figure with contempt.  
"Well since you asked," the figure said as he circled around Panthro, putting himself between the Thundercat and his companions. "I am your son," he whispered.  
Panthro stared at the figure and saw the truth in his eyes. The figure stared back with a smile on its face. Panthro picked up his dropped nun-chucks and ran towards the figure. Panthro swung at his supposed son. The figure grabbed the nun-chucks in mid-swing and used Panthro's momentum to toss the unsuspecting Thundercat across the cave to crash into Tygra, knocking him loose from the wall. Both Thundercats lay tangled together. Panthro slowly got back to his feet and advanced once again.  
"Finish him Manuelle," Jaguarondi said irritated that he was toying with the Thundercat. He turned his gaze back to Lion-O. "And you, _Lord_ of the Thundercats, shall soon fall. But not before you see the fate of your friends." Jaguarondi seemed to have Lion-O in some sort of trance that he could not break.  
Manuelle nodded in affirmation of his leader and went into the shadows. When he emerged again he was carrying a staff of immense beauty and power. The tip of the staff was adorned with a gem that seemed to have a power all its own. The length of the staff was covered in strange runes that seemed to flow the entire length of the staff. Manuelle slammed the butt of the staff into the ground. The gem atop the staff began to glow with an eerie power.  
Panthro, wary of his foes newly acquired weapon, took a step away from Manuelle before charging him head on. As he neared his foe the spikes on his suit shot out in the direction of Manuelle, who stood watching their approach. When the spikes were mere inches away from him, Manuelle slammed the staff butt into the ground again, this time emitting a strange shock wave the sent the spikes headed back at Panthro.  
Panthro jumped out of the way of his spikes and soon had them retracted into his suit once again. Panthro took a couple steps away from Manuelle. He felt weak and tired from that one attack. He glared at Manuelle and rushed forward in an attempt to tackle him. As he neared, Manuelle stood and watched his approach before he lifted his staff and jabbed the gem into the midsection of the oncoming Thundercat. Thus struck, Panthro fell back and held his stomach. A sly smile came across Manuelle's face.  
"Thundrainium," he said as he neared the prone Panthro. "It is such a powerful tool. And quite versatile," he added as Margarie neared with a length of rope, with which she bond the Thundercat as she had done Tygra while Manuelle and Panthro had fought.  
"Well Lion-O," Jaguarondi said. "You have now seen that none of your fellow Thundercats have been able to stop any of us."  
"But you have not witnessed the power of the Sword of Omens," with that Lion-O took the sword for its place on his hip and held it before him. "Thunder, thunder, Thundercats HO!" the Eye of Thundera remained closed in the hilt of the sword. A worried expression crossed the face of Lion-O.  
"Ha. The eye sleeps cub. And even if you could awaken the eye the sword would not obey your commands. How quickly you forget that the sword cannot be used against _fellow_, and I use the term quite loosely, Thundercats."  
"I have bested all of the Thundercats without the swords help in my trials. I do not need it to best you."  
"How easily you forget things, _cub_. I am of Jaga's blood. No Thundercat has ever bested him, not even Grune the Destroyer. And you think that _you_ can defeat me without the Sword of Omens. I, Jaguarondi, shall be the one to defeat you Lion-O," he drew his own sword and held it up for Lion-O to see.  
"Impossible!" he cried out as he saw the sword before him.  
"Yes it is the Sword of Omens, much like the one which you yourself carry. However, this one was forged by both Jaga and Grune when they were both Thundercats. It was hidden away when the power within was said to have turned Grune against the Thundercat name. Jaga kept it and passed it down to his son, my father, before the destruction of Thundera in a hope that it would once again be used for the right purpose. The holder of this sword is the rightful heir to the title Lord of the Thundercats."  
"That sword has corrupted you just as it did Grune, Jaguarondi. It is not meant to be used. The power within it is too strong for any one to handle. We must destroy it."  
"Never," Jaguarondi yelled as he swung the sword at Lion-O who brought his own Sword of Omens up to block it. The two swords clashed together and gave off a spark of light that momentarily blinded Lion-O. As he blinked to try and refocus, Lion-O stepped away from Jaguarondi felling drained.  
A smile crept across Jaguarondi's face. "Ahhh, I see that you realize that this too has been laced with Thundrainium."  
"But how," Lion-O said as he continued to keep a distance from the sword. "Thundrainium is deadly to Thunderians. How is it that you can harness it and feel no effects?"  
"When one lives on a planet of Thundrainium, one learns to grow tolerant for it. Our world, New Thundera, its core is pure Thundrainium. The volcanoes send deadly gases into the air. After many experiments and tests we were able to slowly integrate Thundrainium into our bodies and thus we lost our weakness for it."  
Lion-O looked at Jaguarondi to his fallen comrades to Margarie and Manuelle. A feeling of hopelessness crept into him. He hefted his sword and charged Jaguarondi with astonishing strength. Lion-O continued to pummel his opponent until the effects of the Thundrainium began to be too much and he quickly retreated.  
Jaguarondi surprised at such a move smiled at the futility that Lion-O showed. "One cannot say that you are without bravery, Lion-O. But that bravery shall soon be tested. Let's see just how brave you are when your friends are in danger."  
Lion looked down at Tygra, Panthro, Snarf and Snarfer. He then gazed back at Jaguarondi. "I will not allow you to harm them," he said as he once again raised the Sword of Omens.  
"That may be true," Jaguarondi replied a smile on his face. "But how are you going to stop us from harming your _other_ friends." Jaguarondi lifted his Sword of Omens. "Sword of Omens give Lion-O the sight beyond all sight."  
An image appeared on the back of the cave of the Cat's Lair. The image zoomed in to show Lynx-O, Pumyra, and Bengali being loaded into the Feliner by a strange female.  
"As we speak Leona is taking your fellow companions to Aelurus' Palace."  
The picture faded and an image of the Black Pyramid appeared in its place. The image then zoomed into the interior of the pyramid to show WilyKit, WilyKat, and Cheetara chained to the walls. Two figures no older than the ThunderKittens were guarding them.  
"And your precious ThunderKittens and Cheetara are already at the palace. They were captured by Oclian and Pampiana. Soon," he indicated the fallen Thundercats. "They shall join them and with your Sword of Omens we shall sacrifice it to Aelurus, daughter of Mumm-Ra, and be rid of the Mutant threat forever."  
"Mumm-Ra?" Lion-O said surprised. "Jaguarondi, you must listen to me. Mumm-Ra is evil. He would do anything to defeat us and gain the power of the Eye of Thundera. You must not—"  
"Silence!" Jaguarondi yelled. "You will not tell me what I must or mustn't do. I am sworn to defeat the Mutant threat and all that help them. And since it is you who allowed for them to take New Thundera so that you could live a life of peace and tranquility here on Third Earth then I am sworn to defeat you as well."  
"On Jaga's—" Lion-O started.  
"Do not use my grandfather's name in vain!" Jaguarondi said clearly irritated at the Lord of Thundercats.  
"On my father, Claudus' grave and namesake, I, Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats, do swear that I have never heard of this New Thundera until you yourself have mentioned it to me. And I would never allow such a threat to fellow Thunderians go unattended."  
"I will have no more of your lies cub. I will see you at Aelurus' Palace."  
With that said Manuelle, who had snuck behind the Thundercat as he was speaking, hit Lion-O with his Thundrainium staff. Lion-O lay drained and helpless as he was forced to watch as Jaguarondi and his comrades took Panthro, Tygra, Snarf and Snarfer out of the cave. They took the Thundercats and Snarfs back down the mountain and loaded them into the ThunderTank and headed south towards the Black Pyramid.

Stay tuned for more.


	6. Present Meets the Future

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats in any way shape or form. Sorry forgot it for the other 5 stories so this one is for all those as well.

Thundercats  
ThunderKids Part Six:  
Present Meets the Future

Deep in the Black Pyramid, Jaguarondi and his comrades waited for the arrival of Lion-O. The Thundercats were chained to the walls awaiting the arrival of their leader. Leona and Manuelle stood guard over the Thundercats while Oclian and Pampiana were preparing for the summoning of Aelurus. Jaguarondi stood before the large vat in the center of the main room. He was holding the Sword of Omens and had a rueful smile on his face.

"You will not be able to defeat Lion-O," Tygra said defiantly.

"Your _Lord_ has already fallen to me once, insolent fool. I have given him this chance only for you all to see his demise. And for him to see yours as well," Jaguarondi laughed. The sound chilled Tygra's blood.

"Evil cannot defeat the Eye of Thundera," Panthro said.

"You fools. _I_ hold the Sword of Omens and the Eye of Thundera answers to _me_. That sword that Lion-O holds is nothing in comparison to mine. His will never hold the true power of Thundera," he hefted the sword for them to see. "This sword passed through the very hands of Grune the Destroyer _and_ Jaga. My grandfather left this sword for his family to use in case the Thundercats of Old Thundera were incapable of fulfilling their duties. And since you betray the name of Thundera to have peace on Third Earth the Eye has reawakened and thus empowered me to position of Lord of the Thundercats."

"And if Lion-O defeats you and _your_ Sword of Omens? Does that not prove that he is the true Lord of the Thundercats?"

"Ha. There is no way that he will be able to defeat me. His sword will not attack a fellow Thundercat no matter how hard he may try. He will be powerless to fight me. Plus as you may be very aware of _our_ weapons all contain Thundrainium. So if he is able to ward off my attack he will still fall victim to the Thundrainium in my sword. There is no way for Lion-O to win," Jaguarondi fell into a fit of laughing.

The pool of water in the vat became to move as if alive. Deep within its depths an image started to appear. The figure was of Lion-O. He had regained his strength and was making his way down from Hook Mountain. The Lord of the Thundercats was moving slowly and clearly still feeling the effects of the Thundrainium.

"Lion-O heads this way to your rescue," he said the last word as if it were a punch line to a joke. "He has quite a walk before him."

"Lion-O has been through tougher things than a walk to the Black Pyramid," WilyKit said. "He defeated Mumm-Ra, the most evil creature of Third Earth."

"And once it was even without the help of the Sword of Omens," WilyKat added.

"So he defeated Mumm-Ra," Jaguarondi said a look of distaste on his face. "It is quite easy to defeat ones allies when they are unsuspecting."

"Ally?" Cheetara practically yelled the word. "Mumm-Ra was no ally to us."

"He imprisoned me and my companions," Lynx-O supplied.

"Lies," Jaguarondi said as he returned his attention to the pool of water and the image of Lion-O. "If Mumm-Ra was as evil as you say and you did not release the Mutants to ravage New Thundera, then why is the Eye of Thundera now awake in this, my Sword of Omens, and not that of your Lion-O's? This eye was permanently closed by Jaga himself and was not to reawaken until a time when it was needed to rid the universe of evil when the Thundercats could no longer."

"But are you not yourselves Thundercats?" Bengali asked.

"Yes we are Thundercats," Leona said as she neared him. "Some of us direct descendants while others of us are from the same line, while others still are children of you," she looked at all the Thundercats, each in turn.

"What?" Pumyra said shocked.

"Yes," Manuelle said. "I am such a one," he walked over to Panthro, his eyes still on Pumyra.

"As am I," Leona added as she stood by Cheetara and Bengali looking from one to the other with a look akin to hatred and disgust.

"And so are we," said Oclian, him and Pampiana were standing by the ThunderKittens.

"And you know about me, dear brother," Margarie said.

"But how?" Tygra asked in surprise. "My sister was no older than the ThunderKittens and if they," he indicated all the others. "Are the offspring of the other Thundercats then how are you still so young?"

"I was near death by the time we made it to New Thundera," she started sadly. "I was put into a type of cryogenic sleep. While I was in the chamber they allowed for Thundrainium to flow into my chamber making me as immune to it as my fellow Thunderians. The Thundrainium mixed with the contents of the cryogenic chamber and it slowed my aging process to practically nothing. I will still seem a youth when all my fellow Thunderians are long gone." The Thundercats all looked at her with sorrow in their eyes.

"Ah," Jaguarondi said from across the chamber. "It seems our dear Lion-O will not make this journey alone," his eyes were locked on the vat of water in the middle of the chamber. "He has gotten a ride from that snow cat. Seems like he is eager to meet his demise."

"It is your demise he rushes to," Tygra said.

"Yes, as you so believe Thundercat."

Lion-O rode SnowMeow from atop Hook Mountain and through the snow filled land. They headed south towards the Black Pyramid. They traveled all night to their destination and fate. When they reached the ruins outside the desert surrounding the Black Pyramid, Lion-O halted SnowMeow.

"Thank you my dear friend," he said patting the snow cat. "I must make the rest of this journey alone. Head back to Hook Mountain and make sure Snow Knight is alright," SnowMeow looked at Lion-O as if he did not want to leave the Lord of the Thundercats. "I will be fine SnowMeow. Go check on Snow Knight," the snow cat slowly turned and headed back to Hook Mountain. When SnowMeow was out of sight Lion-O turned to face the Black Pyramid and his destiny.

The sky over the Black Pyramid was like a thunderstorm in the dead of night. Lightning flashed across the sky above the pyramid and streaked the sky with red light. Lion-O made his way slowly towards the Black Pyramid. As he neared the first obelisk he heard a voice off to his right.

"Lion-O," the all too familiar voice said. "You are going to face fellow Thundercats, although they are from the future. Your sword will not work and they have the upper hand in that they are in the service of Aelurus, daughter of the mighty Mumm-Ra. There is no hope for you Lion-O," Jaga looked at his old friend with sad eyes.

"Jaga," Lion-O said shocked. "I have never heard you speak so. I have faith that good will triumph here today."

"Good will triumph Lion-O. It may not be you who is victorious."

"If they work for an evil like Aelurus then they cannot win."

"Although Aelurus is Mumm-Ra's daughter she is not evil like her father. She spent many years trapped in the void in which Mumm-Ra has now been sealed. Her temple lies below that of the Black Pyramid. Mumm-Ra, in his ambition, overtook her lands and banished her to the void. He then built his fortress of evil about her once beautiful palace and has ruled since. It seems that they both escaped the void sometime in the future and send the new Thundercats back in an attempt to stop you. My guess it was Mumm-Ra who sent them and not Aerulus. But when the Thundercats are banished from this world and sent to the void in exchange of Aerulus, she will rule and Mumm-Ra's plan will have succeeded."

"But I must stop them from doing the will of Mumm-Ra. It is my sworn duty as Lord of the Thundercats."

The image of Jaga faded without another word and Lion-O was left with his thoughts and what Jaga had just told him. _They are fellow Thunderians yet they are doing the work of Mumm-Ra. I must make them see the error of their ways. I cannot let my fellow Thundercats down._

Lion-O continued into the Black Pyramid. He headed through the long corridor that leads to the main chamber. On the left wall he saw his fellow Thundercats in chains being guarded by Manuelle and Leona. In front of him, on the other side of the vat of water, stood Jaguarondi, waiting. He held the Sword of Omens out for Lion-O to see.

"I hold the power, cub. The Eye of Thundera answers to me."

"Yet your master is one of evil. The eye will never be used for evil."

"But you forget that this is the very sword of Jaga and Grune. The ultimate good and the ultimate evil. They both wielded this sword, Grune _after_ his banishment and Jaga after that. There is no defeating me."

"You shall fall like all the evil before you have fallen before the forces of good," with that said Lion-O rushed Jaguarondi.

Caught off guard Jaguarondi fell back and rolled away before Lion-O could land another blow. When he had returned to his feet he held his sword before him and awaited the next move. He slowly made his way towards Lion-O when he saw that he would not make another move forward. Jaguarondi swung his Sword of Omens and Lion-O blocked the attack with little effort. The two swords sparked as they touched each other, the forces within battling for control.

Lion-O jumped back as he felt his strength slowly drained from him by the Thundrainium laced weapon. He circled around the vat as he tried to regain his strength. He stopped as he braced for the next attack. He put on the Claw Shield and headed towards Jaguarondi. He lifted his arm and blocked as the sword came down. The claw shield stopped the blow and Lion-O pushed back and swung his own sword.

Jaguarondi, shocked that the last blow didn't seem to affect the Thundercat, blocked Lion-O's swing and backed away from him. _Is it possible that the Claw Shield can negate the effects of Thundrainium?_ he thought to himself. He brought his sword around for another attack which caught Lion-O off guard and cut through the front of Lion-O's chest. Lion-O backed away slowly feeling the effects of the Thundrainium as it coursed through his body. The cut was shallow and the Thundrainium amounts low enough that Lion-O soon felt his strength returning.

The Thundercats watched in awe as Lion-O and Jaguarondi fought. The two seemed evenly matched even with Jaguarondi having the advantage of the Thundrainium Sword of Omens. The two fought hard and they both seemed to be wearing down, Lion-O from the obvious amount of Thundrainium and Jaguarondi from exertion.

Leona and the others seemed nervous that their leader was seemingly losing to the defiler of their home world. Many times Leona tried to help out Jaguarondi only to be restrained by Manuelle.

"He will not lose, not in the Palace of Aelurus," he told her reassuringly.

"I don't like that he toys with him. He should finish it off and we can avenge our fellow Thunderians," she replied with a stern look on her face.

The two combatants battled back and forth. Neither gained any ground but neither gave any up. Lion-O got weaker with each swing of his sword and had resorted to blocking the onslaught. Each block rocked him back yet he didn't feel drained. With each attack, Jaguarondi seemed to lose more patience and attacked more recklessly. When it seemed that he would make a perilous error that would cost him the battle Jaguarondi backed away from Lion-O.

"I tire of this game Lion-O," he said as he held his sword with the blade pointed at Lion-O. "I shall end this now. HO!" he yelled and a blast of energy flew out of the sword and right for Lion-O who ducked behind a statue. The blast blew the statue to bits and left Lion-O pinned to the ground. As Lion-O struggled to get up from under the wrecked statue Jaguarondi pointed the sword at him again. Another blast of energy was emitted from the sword and destroyed the wreckage and knocked Lion-O out.

Jaguarondi turned and left the lifeless form of Lion-O on the ground. He strode across the room to stand in front of the Thundercats. They hung there shocked that their leader had been beaten. Jaguarondi looked at Leona and the others and nodded. They took the Thundercats down. They led them to the vat in the middle of the room and dropped them to their knees. As his fellow Thundercats watched over them, Jaguarondi went back to Lion-O and dragged him to lie in front of the vat, across from his comrades.

"Ancient Spirits of Third Earth," Jaguarondi intoned. "I, Jaguarondi, follower of Aelurus, beseech you." The waters in the pool seemed to come alive as he spoke. "Bring Aelurus back from the void, oh grateful spirits."

"A sacrifice is needed for such a task. Someone must take her place if she is to return to this world," a mysterious voice said. Its voice seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"We have such a sacrifice," Jaguarondi continued. "Our mistress asked that we bring her the Thundercats as a sacrifice and we have them all right here awaiting her return." The Thundercats struggled futilely to get out of their Thundrainium chains. Across from them Lion-O still lay unmoving.

"Present your sacrifice so that we may bring Aelurus forth," the voice replied back in what seemed to be glee.

Leona and the other Thundercats pulled their fellow Thunderians to their feet and pushed them into the pool one at a time. The first to go was WilyKit, followed by WilyKat, pushed in by Oclian and Pampiana. When the ThunderKittens had vanished in the water Leona stepped forward and kicked Cheetara into the water followed by Bengali. Magarie stepped forward and threw her brother, Tygra into the water. She then pushed in Lynx-O and watched as their figures disappeared in the depth. When the figures of Lynx-O and Tygra had vanished, Manuelle pushed Pumyra and Panthro into the vat.

Once the Thundercats had been pushed into the vat Jaguarondi picked Snarf and Snarfer up and held them over the vat. "Ancient Spirits," he started. "I have fulfilled what Aelurus has asked and delivered the Thundercats into the void. Now I send you their companions the Snarfs," with that he flung Snarf and Snarfer into the vat and their figures vanished.

"Where is the leader of these Thundercats?" the voice asked.

"Lion-O, I fear, has been killed in the battle that we had," Jaguarondi said as he hoped that whoever spoke could not see the former Lord of the Thundercats lying on the floor barely breathing.

"Then so be it," the voice said. The waters in the vat churned and bubbled. A pillar of water shot up to the ceiling and a figure could be seen within. As the water receded back into the vat the figure of a beautiful woman was left standing on the water. She walked towards Jaguarondi and his companions.

"Who is it that summons Aelurus back from the void," she asked as she stood in front of Jaguarondi.

"It was I, Jaguarondi, Lord of the Thundercats of New Thundera."

"Thundercats?" Aelurus asked. "I thought that the Thundercats were sacrificed to bring me back."

"Yes, they were the Thundercats of Third Earth. We have ridden Third Earth of them."

"Good," the voice changed from the sweet sound of a female's voice to the harshness of that of a man's. The figure cackled as it stood in front of the Thundercats of New Thundera.

A flash of light seemed to come from all around them. The Thundercats were blinded by the sudden brightness. When they were able to see once again Aelurus was no longer standing in front of them but a figure definitely masculine.

The being in front of them cackled with wicked glee. "Who are you?" Jaguarondi asked slightly intimidated.

The being cackled again, "I am Mumm-Ra, the Everliving source of evil." Lightning flashed and Mumm-Ra laughed again.

Stay tuned for more.


	7. Present Meets the Future Alternate Endin...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats in any way shape or form. Sorry forgot it for the other 5 stories so this one is for all those as well.

Thundercats  
ThunderKids Part Six:  
Present Meets the Future (Cartoon Network Ending)

Deep in the Black Pyramid, Jaguarondi and his comrades waited for the arrival of Lion-O. The Thundercats were chained to the walls awaiting the arrival of their leader. Leona and Manuelle stood guard over the Thundercats while Oclian and Pampiana were preparing for the summoning of Aelurus. Jaguarondi stood before the large vat in the center of the main room. He was holding the Sword of Omens and had a rueful smile on his face.

"You will not be able to defeat Lion-O," Tygra said defiantly.

"Your _Lord_ has already fallen to me once, insolent fool. I have given him this chance only for you all to see his demise. And for him to see yours as well," Jaguarondi laughed. The sound chilled Tygra's blood.

"Evil cannot defeat the Eye of Thundera," Panthro said.

"You fools. _I_ hold the Sword of Omens and the Eye of Thundera answers to _me_. That sword that Lion-O holds is nothing in comparison to mine. His will never hold the true power of Thundera," he hefted the sword for them to see. "This sword passed through the very hands of Grune the Destroyer _and_ Jaga. My grandfather left this sword for his family to use in case the Thundercats of Old Thundera were incapable of fulfilling their duties. And since you betray the name of Thundera to have peace on Third Earth the Eye has reawakened and thus empowered me to position of Lord of the Thundercats."

"And if Lion-O defeats you and _your_ Sword of Omens? Does that not prove that he is the true Lord of the Thundercats?"

"Ha. There is no way that he will be able to defeat me. His sword will not attack a fellow Thundercat no matter how hard he may try. He will be powerless to fight me. Plus as you may be very aware of _our_ weapons all contain Thundrainium. So if he is able to ward off my attack he will still fall victim to the Thundrainium in my sword. There is no way for Lion-O to win," Jaguarondi fell into a fit of laughing.

The pool of water in the vat became to move as if alive. Deep within its depths an image started to appear. The figure was of Lion-O. He had regained his strength and was making his way down from Hook Mountain. The Lord of the Thundercats was moving slowly and clearly still feeling the effects of the Thundrainium.

"Lion-O heads this way to your rescue," he said the last word as if it were a punch line to a joke. "He has quite a walk before him."

"Lion-O has been through tougher things than a walk to the Black Pyramid," WilyKit said. "He defeated Mumm-Ra, the most evil creature of Third Earth."

"And once it was even without the help of the Sword of Omens," WilyKat added.

"So he defeated Mumm-Ra," Jaguarondi said a look of distaste on his face. "It is quite easy to defeat ones allies when they are unsuspecting."

"Ally?" Cheetara practically yelled the word. "Mumm-Ra was no ally to us."

"He imprisoned me and my companions," Lynx-O supplied.

"Lies," Jaguarondi said as he returned his attention to the pool of water and the image of Lion-O. "If Mumm-Ra was as evil as you say and you did not release the Mutants to ravage New Thundera, then why is the Eye of Thundera now awake in this, my Sword of Omens, and not that of your Lion-O's? This eye was permanently closed by Jaga himself and was not to reawaken until a time when it was needed to rid the universe of evil when the Thundercats could no longer."

"But are you not yourselves Thundercats?" Bengali asked.

"Yes we are Thundercats," Leona said as she neared him. "Some of us direct descendants while others of us are from the same line, while others still are children of you," she looked at all the Thundercats, each in turn.

"What?" Pumyra said shocked.

"Yes," Manuelle said. "I am such a one," he walked over to Panthro, his eyes still on Pumyra.

"As am I," Leona added as she stood by Cheetara and Bengali looking from one to the other with a look akin to hatred and disgust.

"And so are we," said Oclian, him and Pampiana were standing by the ThunderKittens.

"And you know about me, dear brother," Margarie said.

"But how?" Tygra asked in surprise. "My sister was no older than the ThunderKittens and if they," he indicated all the others. "Are the offspring of the other Thundercats then how are you still so young?"

"I was near death by the time we made it to New Thundera," she started sadly. "I was put into a type of cryogenic sleep. While I was in the chamber they allowed for Thundrainium to flow into my chamber making me as immune to it as my fellow Thunderians. The Thundrainium mixed with the contents of the cryogenic chamber and it slowed my aging process to practically nothing. I will still seem a youth when all my fellow Thunderians are long gone." The Thundercats all looked at her with sorrow in their eyes.

"Ah," Jaguarondi said from across the chamber. "It seems our dear Lion-O will not make this journey alone," his eyes were locked on the vat of water in the middle of the chamber. "He has gotten a ride from that snow cat. Seems like he is eager to meet his demise."

"It is your demise he rushes to," Tygra said.

"Yes, as you so believe Thundercat."

Lion-O rode SnowMeow from atop Hook Mountain and through the snow filled land. They headed south towards the Black Pyramid. They traveled all night to their destination and fate. When they reached the ruins outside the desert surrounding the Black Pyramid, Lion-O halted SnowMeow.

"Thank you my dear friend," he said patting the snow cat. "I must make the rest of this journey alone. Head back to Hook Mountain and make sure Snow Knight is alright," SnowMeow looked at Lion-O as if he did not want to leave the Lord of the Thundercats. "I will be fine SnowMeow. Go check on Snow Knight," the snow cat slowly turned and headed back to Hook Mountain. When SnowMeow was out of sight Lion-O turned to face the Black Pyramid and his destiny.

The sky over the Black Pyramid was like a thunderstorm in the dead of night. Lightning flashed across the sky above the pyramid and streaked the sky with red light. Lion-O made his way slowly towards the Black Pyramid. As he neared the first obelisk he heard a voice off to his right.

"Lion-O," the all too familiar voice said. "You are going to face fellow Thundercats, although they are from the future. Your sword will not work and they have the upper hand in that they are in the service of Aelurus, daughter of the mighty Mumm-Ra. There is no hope for you Lion-O," Jaga looked at his old friend with sad eyes.

"Jaga," Lion-O said shocked. "I have never heard you speak so. I have faith that good will triumph here today."

"Good will triumph Lion-O. It may not be you who is victorious."

"If they work for an evil like Aelurus then they cannot win."

"Although Aelurus is Mumm-Ra's daughter she is not evil like her father. She spent many years trapped in the void in which Mumm-Ra has now been sealed. Her temple lies below that of the Black Pyramid. Mumm-Ra, in his ambition, overtook her lands and banished her to the void. He then built his fortress of evil about her once beautiful palace and has ruled since. It seems that they both escaped the void sometime in the future and send the new Thundercats back in an attempt to stop you. My guess it was Mumm-Ra who sent them and not Aerulus. But when the Thundercats are banished from this world and sent to the void in exchange of Aerulus, she will rule and Mumm-Ra's plan will have succeeded."

"But I must stop them from doing the will of Mumm-Ra. It is my sworn duty as Lord of the Thundercats."

The image of Jaga faded without another word and Lion-O was left with his thoughts and what Jaga had just told him. _They are fellow Thunderians yet they are doing the work of Mumm-Ra. I must make them see the error of their ways. I cannot let my fellow Thundercats down._

Lion-O continued into the Black Pyramid. He headed through the long corridor that leads to the main chamber. On the left wall he saw his fellow Thundercats in chains being guarded by Manuelle and Leona. In front of him, on the other side of the vat of water, stood Jaguarondi, waiting. He held the Sword of Omens out for Lion-O to see.

"I hold the power, cub. The Eye of Thundera answers to me."

"Yet your master is one of evil. The eye will never be used for evil."

"But you forget that this is the very sword of Jaga and Grune. The ultimate good and the ultimate evil. They both wielded this sword, Grune _after_ his banishment and Jaga after that. There is no defeating me."

"I am not here to defeat you in battle Jaguarondi," Lion-O said. "I am here to show you that we are both fighting in the name of good."

Jaguarondi laughed at the idea. "Cub, I know that you have betrayed the trust of Mumm-Ra, your one time comrade in arms against the Mutants. And that you turned around and banished him to the Void and allowed the Mutants to ravage our world of New Thundera."

"The Mutants are imprisoned on the Prison Planet. There is no way that they could escape. We did banish Mumm-Ra but he is the source of evil and this is his temple."

"No," Jaguarondi said. "This is the palace of Aelurus."

"No, this is Mumm-Ra's Black Pyramid. Aelurus' Palace lies underground. Mumm-Ra imprisoned her and placed his temple above the ruins of hers." Lion-O pointed to a door partially hidden by Mumm-Ra's sarcophagus. "Through that door you will find the true Palace of Aelurus."

"Lies," Jaguarondi yelled. "You cannot forestall your demise Thundercat."

"I swear on the Eye of Thundera and my Sword of Omens that it's true," Lion-O said as he held his sword hilt first to Jaguarondi.

"Prove it then cub," he said as he took the sword from Lion-O. "You will lead me to these ruins." He turns to Leona, "If I am not back in ten minutes start the sacrifice. We will not be deterred."

"Yes," Leona said shortly. Her unwillingness to trust the present Lord of Thundercats was very evident.

Lion-O led Jaguarondi down to the ruins that lay beneath the Black Pyramid. The walls were dull but still showed a slight luster that showed how elaborate the palace once was. In the center there was a giant mirror-like glass. The surface of the mirror was shimmering. As Jaguarondi neared the mirror a voice spoke.

"Who enters Aelurus' Palace?" the female voice inquired.

"It is I, Jaguarondi, Lady Aelurus. I have come as beckoned by you from the planet of New Thundera."

"Jaguarondi? New Thundera? What devilment do you speak? I know not your name or planet. Who has sent you?"

"Aelurus," Lion-O said stepping forward. "I am Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats of Third Earth," he added almost as an afterthought. "It may be that your father Mumm-Ra sent the Thundercats of New Thundera back in time to rid Third Earth of me and my Thundercats so that he could be freed from the Void and rule Third Earth."

"That sounds like Mumm-Ra," she said as if contemplating the idea. "I have felt a shift in the Void recently which would explain a lot. There is very little that I can do to stop Mumm-Ra here."

"I do not ask that you try to stop Mumm-Ra but if you would send Jaguarondi and the Thundercats of New Thundera back to their planet and their own time then that would be enough."

"And what would I receive from helping in such a way, Lion-O?"

"The knowledge that you helped in the fight for what is right. And a chance to be freed from the Void in which Mumm-Ra has imprisoned you."

"The only way for one to be freed from the void is if someone where to take their place. Who among you would take my place in the void so that I may go free?"

"None of us, Aelurus, but a trio of miscreants that are currently imprisoned on the Prison Planet. The Mutants have plagued Third Earth and New Thundera. They would be better off in the Void than on the Prison Planet."

"As you wish Lion-O," Aelurus said as the mirror shined brighter. "Jaguarondi, you and your Thundercats of New Thundera will be returned to your correct time and your enemies the Mutants shall take my place in the void."

A bright light filled the room, momentarily blinding Lion-O. When he was able to see a beautiful woman stood before him. Jaguarondi was nowhere to be seen. "Thank you for my freedom Lion-O. If there is anything that you ever need feel free to come and ask. I owe you."

"No Aelurus it is I that owe you. Not only did you return Jaguarondi and his friends back to their time and planet but you also saved the lives of my friends. I thank you Aelurus."

AN: Ok this was the alternate "made for tv (Cartoon Network)" ending. Yeah you know that the "good" guys always have to win.


End file.
